Imprisoned
by kendrat199
Summary: Has Cyclops Scott Summers thought of another woman besides his beloved Jean GreyMarvel Girl? And is the other woman thinking about him? A must read for new xmen fanfiction writers and lovers of ScottOroro pairing.
1. Imprisoned

Series: None but could be changed if a popular fanfic  
The following poem or rather an excerpt is written by: Richard Lovelace and the following fanfic is written within Scott's view

Imprisoned

"Tell me not, sweet, for I am unkind

That from nunnery

Of thy chaste breast and quiet mind,

To wear and arms I fly."

I lay in my bed groping my way to the figure I once lived, breathed, and killed for; a deep feign smirk slowly spreads over her lips as her deep sea-green eyes stare at me, and somehow I manage to do the same feign thing. "How long have we been doing this?" I asked myself as my hand second-naturedly prompts up on the pillow, and my head rests upon it. Jean and I have been back and forth, it had to be going on for a couple of months now, it was like a switch and Logan was the electricity that kept it to flicker on and off.

He would come back and they would flirt and I-as Jean knew- was the jealous type, so every little scene they would play a frown or grimace would come across my face; and now, now he has come back, yet again, and obviously she has given more attention to him that she has her own lover, her own husband, her own soul mate. But I don't care anymore; he is leaving tomorrow, hopefully for good this time for he does not benefit the institute –save for keeping the kids in line. "How long has it been?" I seem to ask myself yet again as I count the years inside my head...'lets see I was fourteen when I came and she, at the time was 24 I am now 20 so, 6 years I have stood by her side!" I try to calm down and turn on my side blocking out the thoughts from my mind as I remember that she is a telepath. However, she wouldn't go trespassing into my thoughts for the Professor has taught her principals and for that I am pleased.

I then remember Ororo, she had been the glue that always helped me 'work out' my problems with both Logan and Jean, except I had took her for granted; I never saw what I should have seen the first day when I met the young goddess. But now it was too late, she had just broken up with Hank yet she was, and still is, obviously not in the physical nor mental state of going into another relationship. What was worst for me was that I kept having dreams about the young weather goddess as I once did about only Jean Grey. "I'm going to go downstairs," I said without any hesitation nor excitement and I hoped that my wife would at least say a, 'I'll come too, don't go, it will be lonely without you," statement but all I get is a stubborn grunt and a dismissed wave of the hand.

I sit up on my bed and look at her one last time then turned around and looked for my robe, I am only in a gray t-shirt and my boxers, nothing too revealing yet it would be inappropriate promenading through the halls in such attire. Once the robe is securely fastened I walk downstairs and see no one there, which is a relief to me. I nestle myself on the couch and search for the remote and as I slowly push the 'on' button I hear footsteps. I switched through the channels knowing that the footsteps are either Logan or Hank yet as the figure moved passed me I could see a flash of silver hair. "Great" I matter to mumble to myself, so inaudible that it was hard for me to recognize what I had said.

She sat by me and said a cheerful, "Hello Scott" which bugged the hell out of me because I loved how she said my name, well at least I did about a month ago when me and Jean's relationship were on the rocks.

"I'm sure you will want this," I say to her as I can't find any television show that could keep my thoughts or my eyes from drifting to her. She smiles that perfect smile that makes me go insane and tempts me to offer a similar smirk. Her fingers briefly overlapped mine as she reaches for the remote." God this is torture!" the words began to turn in my mind like some sort of endless carousal, causing me to have a huge migraine. We sit there for about ten minutes, but it seemed like an eternity in which I couldn't escape until I broke the silence. "How are you?" I say between a low mumble while being relieved that I didn't have to specify that I meant 'How are you after what happened between you and Hank?'

She continued to stare at the television but later answered me after a long period of thirty seconds, "I never felt better."-She anxiously then said-,"How are you?" I sighed and said, "I am fine, though me and Jean are still on the edge, I'm not sure if I should just fall off or if I should "- I was interrupted with-," Don't worry everything will work out for the best". I wanted to tell her plain and simple, 'That would be hard for you to say if you knew I was having deep dark lust fantasies about you, my best friend and Jean's as well," however, I kept my mouth shut trying to control my emotions and just nodded.

(Why can't I be in Cyclops mode when I truly want to?) I get up from the couch and say, "Well, I been up too late so I should start going to bed, see ya later, Ro," I'm already down the hall when I hear a faint 'goodnight' which slowly tares my heart to pieces knowing that I'm going to soon feel guilty for doing this to Jean and that I can't have Ororo all to myself. I sigh as I push through the door and make my way towards the bed. I nestle myself through the coverings as pale arms wrap around my neck. I tense from the cold feeling once it drifts its way down near the edge of my spine. Jean is still asleep and her low breath on the back of my neck makes me slowly drift off to slumber as well.

I sat in my bed as a dark figure is just a few paces away from me, almost motionless my hand cautiously goes towards my glasses ready to take them off if need be, yet I don't; I continue to stare as the figure moved towards the bed. My breathing slows down as it becomes nearer and quicker, I turned to my side and push the button to the lamp as it flickers on with much difficulty. My eyes search around to the figure as wind rustles the window shutters, "Storm?" I said perplexed as she starts to progress a little closer to me. She gets on the bed and slowly crawls on top of me, straddling my waist.

Again I say, "Storm what are"- I was interrupted with a deep intimate kiss as her lips meet mine and her tongue wraps around mine making me groan with pleasure. I sit up and wipe the perspiration that slowly collects on my forehead. Jean gets up knowing the shifts in my emotions, "What's wrong, had a nightmare?", she said rather uninterested or in that tone of -not this again. I smile down at her and said, "Not a nightmare, a dream." However, what worried me was with every dream the passion increased; first it was, 'I love you Scott, always have from the first day I came to the institute', then it was a slow yet passionate kiss between us and it could have been more if Jean wasn't in the background, and now it was Storm approaching my room and practically positioning herself on me that was far from friendliness.

"Shit" I mutter to myself, as I knew that Jean and I were now officially over and Ororo and I may just have begun. Yet, how am I able to break the heart of a first love? No, I need an excuse to do it slowly." He pondered the predicament he was in and established a solution that the excuse was going to be Logan, and until then, he would be imprisoned by deep desire.

The end


	2. When did life Get so confusing?

Title: Since When Did Life get so confusing?

Summary: Scott Summers A.K.A Cyclops now knows his true feelings for his best friend and his wife, but will his wife be so willing to drift apart or will that best friend find an unexpected love? Only time can tell.

P.s: This following chapter is controlled by Storm's thoughts. I will try to my full abilities to add good facts and factual emotions, but If I do get an event wrong do not hate me, I have not read all nor any of the comics I rather search for bios.

"Since When Did Life Get So Confusing?"

I have asked that question to myself for about six months now, (When did life get so confusing?) as I try to think about it, I find myself more confused than necessary. The pensive thought drifts into my mind from time to time and immediately back out as soon as I hear Xavier's mental connection. Lately we have been having a lot of feuds and evil guys trying to either kill the mutants or the humans, you know your regular average day. When did this begin? You would probably ask me why I am so confused? Well, honestly it happened last summer. (flashback)

Ororo Munroe sat within her isolated and lonely classroom thinking of the battle she endured only three hours ago. "That doesn't sound like Magneto, he wouldn't just take innocent lives unless he had an advantage or gain from it". The audible words slowly came out while her eyes stared at the empty wooden desks, trying to think of any plan to counter attack Magneto with. She chewed on the end of a ballpoint pen while her nimble fingers searched for files. "Robert Drake (Iceman), Jubilation Lee, St. John Allerdyce (Pyro), and Katherine Pryde, how fortunate I am to have such wonderful students in the same class, at the same time," She scoffed as she closed the compartment.

Her eyes jolted towards the door as obscenities bounced back and forth along the hall like a ping-pong match. "What the hell were you doing with that Canadian, Logan!" the voice was low yet it sounded precarious and obviously was from the Fearless Leader known as Cyclops. "I was doing nothing, you should trust your own wife Scott!" the voice was a shriek and shook uneasily. A low feign laugh could be heard from the man, "Trust? I leave you alone for five minutes and you cannot even control yourself around that filth they call a man, and, If I wasn't here, you would probably be sleeping with every guy close to your age here." His remark got him a quick slap across the face, one that would echo throughout the mansion and the statement of: "How dare you-!" Storm quickly got up from her chair already choosing her words carefully as to calm her two best friends down, for the couple would attract more than a few teens from their dorms. "Please return to your rooms, this will be resolved quickly", She said calmly with a frown tugging at her lips. The only thing she heard were low groans and doors slamming rather loudly. "Scott? Jean? I don't mean to pry but could this conflict be moved inside your own dorm I would hate for the children to hear such things that did not involve them." She breathed in trying to figure out if she should explain her question but was nudged violently by Jean who grumbled, "No need to say anything, I'm leaving. Scott you'll know where I'll be." Scott then murmured, "At Logan's?" which received him a murdering glower from his wife. Storm sighed as she began to pivot on the ball of her foot and walk back to her lonely corridor but noticed a hand firmly on her shoulder; she turned around and looked at the well-built man with sandy brown hair and red quartz goggles.

"Scott, I believe you should go after your wife she looks pretty upset and usually when you two fight you seem to pull yourselves together. She seems stern about leaving". Her blue eyes stared at what she thought where his eyes, she couldn't tell exactly where they were. Though it brought an uneasy feeling to others, it seemed to ease her or calm her down.

"Good. I want her to leave, I do not like being strung along like a piece of yarn." Scott had a wryly smile upon his lips that made her arch her eyebrow and frown at the same time, "You surely do not mean to let her divorce you Scott, you have been together for as long as I can remember". The tone in her voice was certainly not hers for it was unsure and more shocked than she thought possible. "I don't love her any more Ro. We are totally different people she is 36 and ready to settle down whereas I am 24 and experiencing life thinking of having children but she does not because of her medical career." Ororo smiled recognizing her nickname' but then frowned," I understand what you are going through my friend, but I believe that if you have shared that many years with someone you can renew your love." Scott frowned and said slowly, "I want a divorce. I cannot be with her anymore, and I can't be in the mansion with that jackass known as Logan." His pale white fingers began to massage his temple. "Promise me if I do I can count on you for support". His voice was strong with a pleading edge rather than making a list of options. "Scott, you have been here for me in my time of need" -She paused as a frown came to her lips.(Forge that bastard)-"I think I can be there for you especially in this situation." A smirk came to her lips as burly arms quickly embraced her. "I love you Ororo, more than you know," came the words from his lips that brushed against her ears accidentally. "I share the same feelings friend." her smile grew wider as she turned around and headed back to the room to get more information on the event that took place between the Brotherhood, F.O.H, and of course the X-men.  
(End flashback)

"I didn't think much about what he said but what if-No, he only sees me as a friend and he is with Jean. How could I be so moronic to think my best friend, who is still married, could have feelings for me?" "You have been way too lonely Storm," she told herself as she became troubled with more confusion than she thought life could possibly contradict. -

The End  
To be continued :)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Notes: Hey you guys, sorry about that, this one is sort of lame. unless you like it if so, thanks, anyways, I promise you chapter 3 will be good, I just needed Storm to be one who was describing the scenes. Perhaps I'll do a Jean and Logan Part . please review or give me ideas I am always up for twists


	3. Yet another Welcoming Visit

Scott Summers woke up with yet another fantasy dream, they were getting more and more vivid and despite himself he couldn't help but grin and think of what tonight's slumber would produce. He currently walked around his room with cat-like grace to avoid Jean waking up and probing his thoughts. His delicate fingers traveled along the frame of a picture; he turned it over gazing at the date,"1993, Jean and I were dating at the time," he said without any emotion yet his eyes lingered on the young couple, their smiles, their hands enlaced in each others, the love the teenager concealed for the currently only woman in the mansion. He placed the picture back on top of the desk. His eyes jolted to the window as a loud 'boom' ignited from the exhaust engine of an motorcycle, not just any motorcycle, **his** motorcycle . He quickly walked over leisurely yearning to know exactly what person would be riding a motorcycle in the middle of the night?-he got his answer. "Finally, I thought maybe you would stay in Canada, I guess you couldn't stay away from Jean that long," he smiled wryly as he turned to gaze at his wife and inaudibly said,"You've got your wish Jean, you can have Logan without me knowing it". He walked passed the bed and grabbed his robe then while fastening it, e opened the door to greet the new guest.

Logan's Pov. 

"Damn, Scooter needs to get a new bike that one is dragging" he smiled to himself as he thought of One-Eye. "Getting on his nerves while having fun with Red could be highly entertaining." He walked along the pathway to the mansion, his heavy boots making loud stomps as he went, he then sniffed the air and gazed at the door-it didn't open- he sighed in relief knowing that every time he came Rogue would practically leap on him and though she was like a daughter to him the man needed to be able to turn around the corner without hearing, 'Hey Logan, Ah thought Ah sah yah aroun' the halls but Ah guess you didn't see me or hear me fo' that matter." Stubby fingers found their way to the handle door (thankyou chuck for keeping it unlocked-). The door made a loud creeking sound and his body froze to see if Rogue was lurking in the shadows. (No one?) he walked soundlessly towards the kitchen for his usual beer but almost tripped as lights started to flicker on.. He turned around to see "The Fearless" leader stand against the railing of the stairs. "Damn Scott can't a man go to the kitchen without someone turning on all the lights! And shouldn't you be with Red?" he raised an eyebrow playfully and said," Or maybe I should go be with her" he waited to see any sign of agitation from the other man but what he got entirely appalled him, he got a laugh or guffaw. "What the fuck is so funny Scooter?" He smiled to himself as he saw Scott Summers grit his teeth together at the common nickname, but, as soon as Scott was going to respond he noticed another on the steps. "Logan, if you are going to be here to ruin relationships you should leave now and it is Scott not Scooter," a woman glared at Logan with peircing blue eyes while she began to descend from the stairs. Her appearance was rather unusual, she had light mocha skin with blue eyes, big pouty lips, and silver white hair, you don't see that everyday especially not for someone who was born in the northern regions of Africa. Her name described everything about her for Ororo meant 'Beauty' in Swahili.

Logan smirked seductively something he sensed himself doing ever since thinking of Jean. "Why weather witch would you care for a stiff nobody that seems to have a stick up his ass?" he liked pissing off Scott and whether he got an answer or not he didn't care. His eyes roamed at the clothing Ororo Munroe known as 'Storm' was wearing, she wore shorts and a tank top though it felt too cold to be wearing anything that short; on the other hand, she couldn't feel the climates. "The only nobody I see around here is you, Logan, now, if you want to battle you might go to the Brotherhood we don't have time for feuds especially at this time," she pivoted on the ball of her left foot and began to ascend up the stairs and said, "Welcome back Logan" and with a small smile went to her room. (I'm glad to be back darlin'. Hmm, maybe a little too glad). He turned his eyes back to Scott who was still staring at the empty stairs. (What is with him? He isn't getting agitated maybe, just maybe, he finally did get the stick out of his ass), "Hey Scott while you are staring at the stairs I am going to say a nice little hello to Jeanie" he waited for a punch maybe even some sarcastic come back he just received a nod. "I see were you are going here, you are trying to get me upset aren't you? It won't work, you're not getting to me at all," he turned on his heel and began to stalk off towards the kitchen to get a beer or maybe three.

As he looked through the fridge he pursed his lips, "Who the hell drunk all the beer! Cyke doesn't drink and the rest are too young, not to mention Storm and Red are both not heavy drinkers". He slumped in the stool across the corner as he turned around defensively. A man with auburn hair walked passed him, beer in hand, and a pack of cards in the other. (Why didn't I smell him or at least heard him come by?), he thought to himself though he was taken back as the man glared at him with demon eyes -ones which scared you as a child- those red pupils on pitch black irises. "Sorry, mon ami Remy don' know how t'a resist de' beer" he picked up the bottle of Corona and drained it till there wasn't even a drop left. "So mon ami what's dis talk 'bout Jean dat makes my Stormy in a bad mood?" Logan watched him a bit trying to look anywhere else but his eyes, so he decided on the weird guy's fingers which were tapping against a card," Stormy? That has a ring to it you two a couple? She seems a bit outta your league." Remy smiled at the thought and though he would have loved to say 'Yes, as a matter of fact they were', he couldn't risk Rogue finding out about it. "No, mon ami, Stormy and I are not together and of course da weather goddess is out of this Cajun's league but why it be a concern of your's I 'ave no clue" Remy turned on his foot and walked towards the frame of the door but then stop and without turning around he said low and calmly,"I heard abou' you Wolverine de one who cannot die, if you hurt Ororo I'll make sure dat when i'm done wit you you'll wish you could." He smiled mischievously and left the kitchen ready to go back to his dorm. Wolverine scoffed and sat there on the stool; lost in thought. (Do I really have feelings for Ororo Munroe as I did for Red? And what is it with One-Eye, he would have usually hit me. Damnit! None of this would have happen if Chuck would have gotten some more beer) he massaged his temple and got up from the stool and walked over to the couch then turned on the television, though he wasn't thinking of some asshole legislator banning mutants from voting, he was thinking of Ororo and Rogue (where is Rogue anyway? I didn't even get a hello).

Jean's Pov 

(Logan is here again and I can't help but feel the anxiousness of seeing him and talking to him. Everything has been great between me and Scott and though I don't want to jeopardize that, I want or have to see Logan again; whether it be I want to be something more than a friend to Logan or just renew our 'friendship'. Hopefully Scott will understand). She paced around the room looking at momentums of pictures and gifts from Scott, she smiled a few times but smiled even more when there was a picture of her, logan, and Rogue: Logan was in the middle smiling wryly as he stood closer to Rogue while Rogue held her 'dog' tags she got from Logan and Jean, well, she was just smiling joyously because she was by the untamed animal. "Rogue gets all the attention both from Logan and from Scott" she said in a sigh but then smirked and said, "though things will change." She walked over to the window and pressed her fingers against the cool glass and looked down at her husband and best friend. She knew they were friends and nothing more but a part of her wanted to just watch to see what would happen, she knew Cyclops loved her and he would never go for the "Ice Queen". "Looks like they need company..." she pivoted on her foot and stalked off through the door and down the stairs trying not to wake up the other students though pretty much all of them were up because of Bobby Drake's loud snoring.

Ororo and Scott stood side by side on the terrace, neither one talking mostly enjoying the nature around them, so carefree, nothing to bother them, at least not at the moment. Her blue eyes traveled to Scott's face yet usually he would just ignore it but he turned to her and though she couldn't see through his quartz glasses she knew his eyes were on her. They were way too close to each other, both bodies almost touching slightly and Ororo, never being in this situation stepped a few paces back, but when she did Scott stepped forward too.(What is he doing?) she thought to herself as her head turned towards the glass door-no one was on the ground floor- "Scott what are you-?" her voice was mildly loud but turned into a whisper and then into a gasp as his lips met hers -she pulled away instantly confused of what or why he was doing it .-(Wasn't he married?) "What was?" before she could answer she saw the glass doors being pulled open by Jean. She almost jumped back from Scott as Scott still stood a bit too near.

(What is with those two? They acted like they saw the Phoenix or something), Jean frowned when she thought about that, such a catastrophe she caused..

"Hello Jean" Cyclops said cooly as his eyes traveled to Ororo though her eyes were glued to the ground. Ororo looked up and smiled sadly at Jean, "Hello Jean what are you doing up?" Jean stared at Ororo for a minute she looked guilty (yet why?). "I couldn't sleep I heard that Logan came back" Ororo nodded and both girls stared at Scott to see his reaction to mentioning Logan-nothing- Storm cocked an eyebrow while Jean narrowed her eyes and continued, "Hopefully, I'll and the rest of the students will be able to get to know him better." Cyclops smiled and said, "Yes, Jean maybe you will" Ororo got the weird sensation that a fight would erupt between the two, so she decided to leave, "It is late and classes start tomorrow, I'll see you two tomorrow for breakfast, goodnight Scott," she turned to leave and said, "And you Jean". Cyclops reached out to grab her arm -he still wanted to talk to her- yet Jean walked in front of him and said, "Goodnight dear friend. Tell me if you see or hear from Logan". Ororo felt appalled, she just kissed a married man! Well, he kissed her, but it didn't matter to her, he was married to one of her best friends and though Jean didn't deserve Scott neither did Ororo. She walked up the stairs casually slow and towards the attic where her room was. She laid on her bed her head deep within her pillow as her thoughts constantly dwelt within her mind (that kiss was too short) came one of the thoughts, (how could I do this to a friend who is like a sister to me?), (how could she be attracted to Logan?), (Scott needs a divorce), (I ...I need Scott), her blue eyes sprung open as the thought slowly faded away.How was she going to look at Scott tomorrow or Jean or matter of factly the professor?  
-  
-Next day: 8:00 A.M-

Ororo casually walked along the halls towards the cafeteria, usually she would have walked to the teacher's lounge but Cyclops would most likely be there and she didn't want to see Jean at the moment. She sat down at an empty table sipping a cup of coffee and slowly eating her banana nut muffin while her thoughts trailed off somewhere else. She didn't look up when she saw someone sit down she prayed to the Goddess that it wasn't Scott and as her blue eyes met brown she stared surprisingly at the figure sitting adjacent to her. "You're looking beautiful Storm," said Logan while Storm tried to collect her thoughts. "Thank you Logan and no need to call me by my codename you can call me Ororo" she smiled thankful that it wasn't Jean or Scott. Scott walked along the halls with chocolate milk in his hand and scanned for a particular person and he almost stopped as he saw her and Logan.(What's he doing sitting over there?) he clenched his jaw as he leisurely walked over to the table and sat down across from Ororo. "Morning Ro" he smiled then said, "Logan" the response was a small smile from Ororo and a cheery "hello" while Logan's was a mere scoff and the middle finger. (I should apologize for kissing her now she is being awkward towards me). "Ororo can I talk for you for a moment?" Logan looked at Scott as if he was going to use him for his next punching bag during a training session in the Danger Room and secretly he hoped Ororo wouldn't agree; he still had to talk to her, get to know her better. She looked at Scott for a moment and then at Logan.

( Logan never sits with me, its mostly Jean. Maybe he is trying to become friends, but Scott would never ask me to leave where I am, unless it is urgent) "Okay Scott for a minute then I'll come back and spend some time to get to know Logan" Logan smiled seductfully and glared at Scott while Scott arched an eyebrow and said in a confused tone,"Um, okay". Scott stood up from his seat and waited for Ororo to throw away her empty cup of coffee and the paper wrap of the now eaten muffin. As soon as they were down the hall Scott started to make hand gestures trying to figure out how to apologize to her. Ororo stared at him as if he had gone into cardiac arrest, "Are you okay Scott?" she said giving him her attention while he sighed and said a low murmur,"No, Ororo I'm sorry about ...the..you know" she stopped to think about what to say, (Why would he apologize? Does he regret it?), she frowned and said ,"Do you regret it Scott?" she said while clouds were slowly forming outside about to create a storm if he said 'yes'. He furrowed his eyebrows and said." No, I don't regret it I-" she didn't let him finish and said, "Well, neither do I so don't apologize". Scott stared at her for a moment and felt the craving to kiss her yet she pressed her fingers against his lips and murmured, "Though I don't regret the kiss I do regret that we are doing this to Jean and that you are married". She sighed and then pivoted on the heel of her foot making her way back to Logan hoping not to put all her emotions on her sleeve. Scott mumbled something as he walked to the staircase and sat down on the lonely steps trying to think of what could be done to get out of the situation, that situation being his marriage. The professor pushed his way through the deserted halls and noticed Scott and asked, "What is wrong my son? You seem confused about something." Scott looked up and stared at him for a while and then said, "I don't want to be married to Jean anymore and I don't know how to…well, break it off with her." he didn't mean to say that out loud but it was easier to say than rather have his mentor read his thoughts. "I think if Jean feels the same thing then you should talk about it, but Scott once you are married you vow to love them no matter what, I hope you two can work it out" Scott sighed and said,"I hope so" though when he heard "I hope you two can work it out" he was thinking of him and Ororo. He walked up to his dormitory to have a little chat with Jean.

Ororo was about to walk over to the table where Logan was but noticed Jean talking to Logan, which made her frown and said, "Like always". As she walked out of the large room and towards the mansion's outdoors and hopefully talk to Remy. She walked outside embracing the sunlight rays and stared at the figure in front of her. "Hello Rogue do you know where Remy is? I was hoping to talk to him". Rogue turned around and smirked and said, "He is out for the moment but Ah could talk to you. if you want" she turned around to gaze at the grounds while Storm walked beside her and said, You would probably be more easier to talk to. Remy knows me too well".She sighed as she grasped the railing of the frame of the balcony and mumbled," I did something terrible Rogue. I just told someone who is in a relationship that I didn't regret him kissing me and I don't want to be the one who breaks up what they have" Rogue stared at Ororo for a moment not believing that it was Storm in front of her. Jean possibly, but not Ororo. "Just because you told whoever it was that you don't regret that kiss doesn't mean he would want to break up with his girlfriend" she added before Ororo replied, "Their relationship has gone downhill but I shouldn't have helped it go further down to breakup" Rogue didn't know what to say but asked, "Who is this couple, Katherine and Piotr? Jubilation and Bobby? Logan and, Ah am not sure who he's dating, if he dates at all." Ororo didn't want to confess that it was a married couple so she merely said, "Its just an old friend" She turned around and walked towards the doors and said, "Rogue thank you for trying to help me with my situation I hope even if this mess doesn't get cleaned up I can come to you" Rogue smiled and said, "Anytime sugah, anytime" she watched as Ororo walked back inside and towards her attic room. -Meanwhile- Jean got up from the table and said, "What has gotten into you Logan?You ignore everyone around you, whatever you found in Canada about your past shouldn't affect your life here" she turned on her heels and walked up stairs sighing, thinking, (Why is he ignoring me?), she pushed open the door to see Scott sitting on the bed and holding a small frame of herself. "We need to talk" he said slowly while she rolled her eyes and said, "What about?". (Yet, another one of his 'talks' about his life and mine) "About us" he said standing up and walking over to her. "Us? What about us", Jean said sitting down on the bed and arching an eyebrow. Cyclops sighed and said, "I want a divorce Jean" Jean gasped as if she had been stabbed in the back, "But why? Scott we have had a few problems, sure, but we have gotten over them. You surely can't mean what you are saying!" Scott took a step back closer to the door and replied, "The problems we have been having is more than a few and we have never worked them out you just toss them aside. And you love Logan you can't deny that and with me gone you can have your chance at him without hurting me and I assure you Jean I do want a divorce." He pushed open to the door just when he heard Jean said, "You'll come back Scott Summers mark my word, you need me much more than I need you!" her voice was a little shaky and she started to break down in tears as Scott walked hurriedly down the halls as the teens stared at him in confusion.  
---------------------------------------  
-This is an update more will come later when I am no longer hungry. Please pardon my horrible punctuation; to place it nicely, I suck at it. Furthermore, I really would adore a twist within a story seeing as the one I had in mind seems a bit over the edge dramatic, in a soap-operish way.


	4. A battle for control

**Title: A Battle of Control**

Setting: Coffee A-go-goto listen to a beatnik(rejected possessions or regular work or traditional dress; for communal living and psychedelic drugs and anarchism; favored modern forms of jazz (e.g., bebop) known as:Bernard the poet

Rating: pg-13/R-ish

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, if I did I would be rich by now, which is a happy thought and I would DEFINITELY give Storm more romantic relationships and Jean would **STAY** dead.

Credits: The song 'Tainted love' is by Atrocity (more soothing and relaxing than the hardcore version by Marilyn Manson). The following poems: Strong of Will(s) and Symphony of Lust were created by the ingenious**_ Jazzy Cat Jr._**

**_Major Characters-_**Wolverine, Storm, Jean Grey, Cyclops

**_Minor characters-_**Charles Xavier, Beast, Rogue, Sprite (Katherine Pryde aka Kitty), and Robert(Bobby) Drake known as Iceman

_**Strong of Will(s)-**_

_Nights misty tendrils searing the senses, _

_and the fragrance of change lifts the soul._

_You sit in the starlight, brooding and pensive, _

_and I see you struggle with self control._

_The turmoil within you battles, _

_indecision boils and rattles, _

_pain visible, fiery and raw, _

_confusion at the door._

_I wish I could help soothe your angst, _

_but you journey alone, strong and proud, _

_and as the flowers turn their heads away, _

_I leave you now, to welcome the new day, _

_to fulfill your path, on your lonely road.._

_the man that walks by himself._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't be preposterous Scott, you, the leader of the X-men, could utilize some time away from the X-mansion, besides Jean is never one to cancel a night of fun while Ororo hasn't had a night out for two years. And, as you know, Logan, well, Logan will leave if he truly yearns to," said Professor Xavier, his lips curving into a smirk as he predicted what Scott would counterstrike with. "Don't worry Mr. Summers most of the children are already in their dorms and me, Rogue, Bobby, and Beast here can look after the ones who were permitted to stay up for a while," said Sprite also known as Katherine (Kitty) Pryde. Scott narrowed his eyes behind his visor trying to gather some form of explanation that would allow him to neglect his rendezvous with the three people he did not want to see on this particular day. An idea came to mind. "Beast what are you working on perhaps I could be of some assistance?" Beast nestled himself upon the upholstery, completely lost within his full collection of Professor. D. Vondrak's magnum opus titled, '_The complete Analysis of Sub-Atomic Particles Vol III'. "_I've had some difficulty calibrating the interfaces within the Danger Room's controls but I believe everything should function satisfactorily. In addition to that I wouldn't deviate with the Professor here and let you miss out on your engagement with the team members, you require time away from the mansion's barriers._" "Y'anno Slim if I didn't know better I'd say yer afraid of cuttin' loose and losin' that control you prize yourself for."_ Said Wolverine brusquely; briefly fumbling within his pockets for a lighter to ignite his cigar but hesitated as he viewed the glower from Chuck. Declaring that smoking of any kind wasn't tolerated- unfortunately demonstrated with Gambit's horrid and filthy addiction. "Is losing control part of your agenda tonight?" teased Ororo, an impish smirk reflecting the damage that Remy Labeau has made throughout the years of their close friendship. It appeared that all three of them were ready to go. Ororo wore casual clothing sticking with a Foxcroft Cotton-Blend chemise with long sleeves that ended in classic button cuffs, a black satin skirt that fell just above her knee, and lastly a pair of black open-toe high heels that made a perfect outfit for a teacher. Jean seemed to wear the exact same type of style yet of a green hue to bring out the vivid color of her eyes. While logan wore his usual leather jacket and dirty slacks that just screamed the word 'biker'. There was no time for him to prepare his apparel so with a grunt of an overwhelming defeat he proceeded towards the door checking back on the teens that nestled upon the couch giving them the thumbs up as the mouthed the words, 'have fun'.

"_Do you ever have fun Cyke?Honestly Jeannie I don't see how you married this guy, you could've had a more eventful life with a boy scout,_" Logan said with a slight chuckle watching as a vain was clearly displayed above Scott's temple and pulsing rapidly.

"_He wasn't that bad-I mean he isn't that bad- Logan. Me and Scott have some fun times. You wouldn't believe me but he's a really romantic guy and likes to surprise you with things_." Jean said kindly and her response was the hysterical laughter of Logan and the growling of Scott. They had arrived at the Coffee A-go-go, a spacious place to meet with friends, drink a cup of coffee that was well-known for its good quality, listen to jazzy beatniks and exceptional poets, and of course dance to their verses of songs and poetry. Logan seemed relaxed within the booth not particularly caring for the type of music but not complaining either. Jean seemed fixated on Logan and when silence and tension settled within the air she would say some random thing to get him to say at least two words. Ororo was tapping her finger along the edge of the table her eyes as well as her attention was focused on the man in the center of the stage who was occupied with reading aloud his poetry to anyone who would listen. It appeared that only Scott was stiff and rigid and had the look that told anyone and everyone he clearly didn't want to be there. "_Loosen up One-eye yer never this stiff even when you're commanding everyone during training_." Logan began to glower at him wondering what the hell was wrong with him? He was sitting by two beautiful women and all he could do was frown and grimace. (I always knew he was gay, couldn't handle someone like Jean and didn't have the guts to be with anyone else for too long). He smiled slightly, at least that's what Jean and Scott thought he was doing –Ororo was lost within the hypnotic words of the poet to pay attention-. A smiling Logan slightly perturbed Scott but of course he would never admit that out loud; for then Logan would be smiling everyday just to get under his skin and rub him the wrong way. "Why don't you dance with your wife and while you do that I can get to know 'Ro better." Logan smiled and arched an eyebrow as Ororo turned her attention away from the seductive words of the poet and towards Logan giving him a polite smile. She said she would like to get to know Logan more and this was her chance. Jean seemed slightly gloomy by this assertion but replaced it with a feign smile, "Oh, okay. Come on oh husband of mine, I know you don't like to dance but you're going to whether you like it or not." She scooted her way out of the booth and stood by Scott holding out her hand as an invitation to be led to the dance floor. Scott Summers looked back at Ororo who seemed to be paying him no attention and towards Logan who made a remark of liking her perfume. (What perfume?) he thought before remembering the fact that Logan had a heighten ability of smell. Being at the end of the booth didn't force him to ask people to get up or climb over them he just stood up and accepted Jean's hand.

_**Tainted Love**_

_Sometimes I feel I've got to. . . run away, _

_I've got to. . . get away _

_From the pain you drive into the heart of me. _

_The love we share seems to go nowhere, _

_And I've lost my life, _

_For I toss and turn; I can't sleep at night. _

"We're not married Jean, at least not for long. Remember we did get a marriage annulment, don't act as if you've developed a severe case of amnesia." He placed his hands around her waist as her arms hooked around his neck and they intermingled with the other dancing couples. "Yes, I know that," she said fiercely tears clinging to her eyelashes as her grip upon his neck got tighter as if he would just fade away from her right then and there, "you were the owner of my heart Scott and you threw it away when you ended our marriage. Believe me I know." She closed her eyes as she laid her head upon her shoulder, a part of her loathed herself for being attracted to Logan and another part of her had a distaste for Scott for he did not see her need to be with both him and Logan. She needed Scott's understanding, kindness, somewhat normalcy, and romantic side but she also yearned for Logan because he was the animal that couldn't be tamed, spontaneous, and couldn't be manipulated like her. Scott felt somewhat guilty about this for there was some level of honesty within her words but she didn't comprehend how he felt or how he was feeling. "You broke my heart every time I saw you with Logan."

_Chorus: _

_Once I ran to you, now I run from you. _

_This tainted love you've given, _

_I gave you all a boy could give you. _

_Take my tears and that's not really all. . . _

Tainted love, ohh, tainted love 

_Now I know I've got to. . . run away, _

_I've got to. . . get away. _

_You don't really want any more from me. _

_To make things right you need someone to hold you tight, _

_And you think love is to pray, _

_But I'm sorry I don't pray that way._

She prodded him into letting her inside his mind, letting her see the pain he was feeling so that she could figure out how to stop it. They may no longer have been in an intimate relationship but they were definitely on a beginning path that would someday lead to a strong friendship. His eyes briefly met hers before wandering again to Ororo and narrowed his eyes slightly as he could hear her laughter echoing from across the room. Whatever Logan said obviously Ororo found it funny, but it wasn't Logan's job to make sure Storm was comfortable and at ease, it was his.

_Chorus _

_Don't touch me please, I cannot stand the way you tease. _

_I love you though you hurt me so. _

_Now I'm gonna pack my things and go. _

_Ohh, tainted love _

_Touch me baby, tainted love _

"Well, we do try to get sedatives," replied Ororo smirking wryly and shrugging her shoulders a bit. Logan's eyes expanded slightly as he scoffed, "Fer the kids?" He always knew those kids acted strangely, screaming all hours of the day, constantly making some crude-ass remark about his hair style and clothing, now he had an explanation as to why.

"No, they're for us." She said in a light tone before both of them erupted into laughter causing people from the other table to wonder what was so funny but of course they wouldn't ask for they could tell the one with the white hair was a mutie, and they saw how the media portrayed them. Logan was beginning to like Storm; he always had respect for her since she was a formidable opponent during missions and could carry her own without playing the 'Damsel in distress' like most women often do. But this humorous side and the ability to make him more at ease with his surroundings was entirely new to him. There was only four men she was like this with, one was dancing with his ex-wife on the floor and spying on them from afar, the second was a human tank that always called kitty 'Katya', the third was a man so obsessed with figuring out math equations and the structures of science he seemed to develop a new language out of it, and the other was conning Bobby and any other chump in the X-mansion at a game of poker. Storm broke the silence and his thoughts as she asked, "why did you come back Logan," she hastily corrected herself, "I'm glad you did because we could use your abilities at the mansion but I was just a bit curious." Logan smirked seductively as he said, "I have some other special abilities perhaps I could show you some time" which made Ororo snicker with amusement before replying, "If Remy's charm won't work on me what makes you sure your abrasiveness will?" Logan scoffed at the mentioning of the swamp rat, it wasn't as if he didn't like him.. okay scratch that he didn't like him he still remembered that one time where he lost all his money on a card game of his. That deck of cards had to be fixed. "Well, unlike Gambit I'm the best at what I do." Storm cocked her head to the side slightly as she replied, "And exactly what do you do that you are so good at?" Logan leaned in closer as he smirked, "Do you really want me to answer that?" he said grinning before glancing at the retreating redhead that slowly made her way towards the table. "That was the longest song I've ever heard," she stood there tapping her foot along the marble stone floor waiting for Ororo to get up and let her slide into the booth. She leaned her head against Logan, which made Ororo arch an eyebrow but remained slowly, "What were you guys talking about?" Logan looked back at Ororo and shrugged his shoulders and just muttered, "stuff". A hand fell upon Ororo's shoulders making her shudder slightly and result in Scott removing his hand instantly and slightly pivoting upon his foot to walk away, to do something else, to not think of her or about his ex-wife or about that jackass Logan and how he seemed to entertain the past love of his life and perhaps his future love. "Excuse me," Ororo said quickly as she stood up and began to walk after Cyclops leaving a distracted Jean and a curious Logan yet she hesitated and turned the front half of her body and smirked saying, "Don't let this guy flirt his way through anything I'm guessing that's his specialty." Oh yes, he was beginning to like this personality of Ororo quite a lot.

She walked in front of him and stood there glowering at him and imagined that his eyes were on her. "What was that back there?" she said still in her straight posture and held the look that clearly stated he better give her an explanation or a storm would be brewing quickly. "Well, you seemed to be ignoring me the whole night, paid more attention to the poet than me, laughed your ass off with Logan, and when I tried to touch you, you acted as if I was the fucking plague or something and shuddered!" Cyclops narrowed his eyes and turned his glance to something else because he didn't like how she seemed to show no emotions whatsoever. But then again, he did that all his life and he had too living on the streets as an orphan and began to ease slightly trying to calm down and think of how he was overreacting. "I wasn't shuddering because I didn't want you to touch me I was shuddering because I liked how you touched me" she then avoided looking into his ruby-quartz glasses and towards the floor. Scott grinned devilishly as he said in a sultry tone, "Oh really?" and arched an eyebrow his grin widening. "Don't get too cocky," Ororo smiled placing her hand within his as she led him towards the floor, "Let's dance." She began to meander through the pairs of dancers as he replied, "Is that a command? I am the leader of the x-men only I give commands"

"You forgot that I'm second in command and I have the ability to overrule you as I see fit… besides I want to see if I can break that control that you prize yourself so much for."

Cyclops laughed aloud as he thought to himself, (**A battle of wills and control, lets see who looses either way I win**)

Author's notes: end of part 1. I will start on part 2 either today or within 2 weeks. I leave day after tomorrow for vacation so I'm not sure if I'll have time tomorrow to work on updating this. Please be kind to me this is my first x-men fanfic.. er.. my first fanfic ever . Well, hope you enjoy this. and don't worry there's more jean bashing in part 2.


	5. Poll Question

Okay people although "Imprisoned" was planned on being a15+ chapter fanfic, I find that I am lacking the motivation to continue. Although previous reviews have inspired me to continue writing, I seem to have lost my place on to how to continue; so my main question to you is, should I continue?

No, didn't seem appealing you should just work on the conclusion for chapter 6.

Yes, it's different and therefore unique and interesting.

If you got any ideas please send them to my e-mail Thanks again to xlokix for giving me some ideas on how to continue. This little poll will last for about a week or two and I shall see what the majority is and decide where to go from there. Once again thanks for your time


End file.
